


Bubblegum Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Golden Deer, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll add tags as I go, Wedding, no beta read, party/ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of MariHilda One-shots!
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 12





	1. A New Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope these are not terrible! I just run my stuff through docs to catch mistakes. If you see anything let me know! Hope you enjoy!

Parties had always been a regular part of Hilda's life. More often than not they were grand and packed full of stuffy people. But no one throws a party quite like Mr. Claude Von Riegan. A Claude party was full of life, great food, and no one was turned away. Knights and former thieves alike mingled and celebrated like they were old friends. They deserved it to, the defeat of the now twice dead King of Liberation had been no easy task. 

Despite the relief of winning the battle, and the end of the war. There was an unspoken sadness that settled into the room. Tomorrow was a new dawn, but they would all be headed into different places. This was the last time they would all be together like this, as least for a while.

This sadness seemed to be affecting Hilda more than her former classmates. She sat quietly, as her friends chatted away across the table. Leonie teasing Lorenz until he is red in the face, Ignatz showing off a few of his sketches. Claude staring at Byleth, who was none the wiser. She was too busy talking to Raphael about something unimportant to notice. 

Her eyes fell on Marianne and her chest felt tight. She was talking to Lysithea and Cyril about some kind of cake. Hilda was dreading having to leave her behind, more so than anyone else. Marianne was an important noble and heir to house Edmund. Hilda had no doubt that she would be quite busy in the days to come. Busy meant no time for impromptu tea or visits. 

Hilda let out a sigh without meaning to, catching Claude's attention. 

“Not enjoying yourself hilda?” He asked.

“I didn’t say that.” She replied without looking at him.

Her eyes darted to Marianne, who was moving to sit down next to Byleth. Hilda bit her lip and looked away. Claude gave her a knowing look.

“Why don’t you just go talk to her?” He asked, lowering his voice.

“Why don’t you follow your own advice?” Hilda argued.

Claude looked away a little guilty. But he wouldn’t give in that easy.

“I’m not quite sure what you're implying.” He replied dryly.

Hilda struggled to hold back an eye roll. She simply pointed at Byleth as inconspicuous as possible.

“You're staring at the Professor like a lovesick puppy.”She teased.

Claude flushed and turned away trying to hide his reaction. Once he had recovered he turned back to hilda and cleared his throat.

“We aren’t talking about me, we’re talking about you.” He changed the subject.

Hilda didn’t hold back her eye roll this time.

“I’m just trying to find the right time to talk to her?” Hilda explained.

“You're gonna be waiting forever then,”Claude laughed.

Maybe it was how she was feeling, or the stupid look on his face. But she was already tired of this conversation. 

“Yah know what Claude...you're really annoying.” She sighed as she stood up.

Claude gave her a knowing smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he winked back at her.

Hilda made her way over to Marianne trying to ignore her nerves and the sadness she still felt. 

Marianne noticed her first. Turning to smile at her, as she sat beside her.

“Hello Hilda.” Her smile made Hilda want to melt.

“Hey Mari” She smiled in response.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” She asked softly.

“I am.” Hilda nodded.

Music suddenly started giving her an idea. 

“I was wondering if you would be interested in dancing with me?” She asked with a wink.

She was spending too much time with Claude. 

“You want to dance? With me?” She seemed surprised.

“I promise I won’t let you trip.” Hilda reassured her.

“O-ok.” Marianne agreed.

Hilda smiled and gently grabbed her hand, leading her to the dance floor. She caught sight of Claude who was giving her a thumbs up. She was going to punch him later, or hug him. She supposed it would depend on how this turned out.

Her heart hammered in her chest when Marianne placed her hand on her exposed skin. The music started and they both began to sway to it. Hilda looked up just in time to catch Marianne's soft brown eyes. The same eyes she had stared into before a thousand times. Yet every time felt just as loving, and comforting as the first. 

Marianne smiled again and hilda couldn’t hide her glee. Her whole life hilda had wanted for nothing, and taken the easy way out. She hadn’t had to work for anything, because she had always gotten everything she wanted. But that had all changed when she met Marianne. She wanted Marianne to like her, and she was willing to work for it. She was a better person with her, and Hilda liked that. She was softer, kinder, more loving. Something she had never been before, but now she could be. Which was why it hurt so much to think in a few hours they would be parted. 

Marianne seemed to sense her sadness, because her smile dropped. 

“Hilda, what’s wrong?” She asked.

“I was just thinking about how I’m not going to see you as much after this...”hilda muttered.

Marianne let out a soft laugh. She placed her hand on Hilda's cheek, smiling sweetly.

“I promise I’m not going anywhere hilda.” She whispered.

“You're not?”Hilda stuttered.

She could feel her face getting hot. Mariannes loving gaze was melting her on the spot. 

“Of course not. Whatever the future brings will do it together.” She hummed. 

Hilda stopped in her tracks.

“I love you Marianne.” She confessed.

Marianne blushed but didn’t look surprised. 

“I love you too.” She smiled.

Tears welling in her eyes, Hilda leaned up and kissed Marianne.

Marianne didn’t move or flinch. She cupped both of Hilda's cheeks and returned the kiss. 

Hilda faintly heard Claude and a few others cheering in the background. But none of that matters, right now she has Marianne. Whatever the future held they were in this together, and Hilda was starting to look forward to it.


	2. No Boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda’s whole life her brother has warned her about boys. He’s in for quite a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Girls like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko. Then I wrote this...

Hilda’s whole life her brother had told her to stay away from boys. He promised her that nothing but trouble came from them. He started his lectures when she was five. She had been spending a lot of time with the young stable hand. In truth she had only wished to learn about horses. Holst had seen it as her first crush and pulled her aside. 

“Nothing good will come from mingling with men. Stay away from boys Hilda.” Holst lectured. 

“Why?” She asked.

“Boys are monsters; they will trap you in towers. Force you away from your dear brother. We wouldn’t want that would we?” He explained.

“No! If that happens, I miss you too much Holst!” She said almost in tears.

“Worry not little sister. You stay away from boy and I’ll protect you from them. Ok?” He reassured her.

“Ok!” She replied. 

She had been quite naive at the time, believing his tales of towers and imprisonment. Though she did stay away from boys for the most part. Aside from fancy meeting with other noble families, she rarely mingled with boys. 

As she got older, avoiding them became more of a problem. She was 16 when she began to get suitors, asking for her hand. Men would ask her to dance and parties, and try to get on her good side. 

She remembered one particular party, where there had been to many dance partners. She ended up bruising her foot. Holst had to take her back up to her room. 

“You had quite a few dance partners tonight.” He commented. 

“I did, and look what happened.” She sighed.

She gestured to the foot her brother was bandaging. 

“It couldn’t have all been bad, surly you met a few nice candidates.” Her brother responded.

“No one memorable. Mingling is a lot of work you know. You can expect me to remember all of them.” She replied. 

She laid back in her bed and stared at the ceiling.

“I thought you were against me mingling with boys anyway.” She commented.

“I am, but this is not about what I want.” Holst replied. 

It obviously wasn’t about what she wanted either. She wanted to spend her time having fun, not talking with boring nobles for hours. 

“Even so I am against the idea of you meeting suitors. You are far too young. All of those boys are simply trying to take advantage of you. They see the importance of your family name and not much else. I can willingly allow my dear little sister to be married off to a man like that.” Holst started.

Hilda noted that this time his reasoning made more sense. He wasn’t just trying to keep her from having a crush, he was trying to protect her. 

“Someday you’ll find a man to marry. Unless he respects you and meets my standards, I will not allow him to have you. There is no reason for you to rush marriage anyway. Stay away from boys Hilda.” He explained.

Holst finished treating her foot and stood. 

“Sure thing.” She said annoyed. 

Though his words worked more than she thought they would. The more suitors she met the less she liked. She found most of them to be plain or to stuck up. Many were only untreated in her because of her family name. So Hilda stopped worrying about marriage and started worrying about friends. 

She had made a number of friends at the parties she was forced to attend. Many of the other women there felt the same way as her. So they had spent the hours talking to each other instead of the men across the room. 

She had been spending the afternoons in the estates library. Looking for the books the women had recommended. Though she wasn’t much of a reader it would hurt to try a few books. Especially if it gave her a reason to talk to those women again.

She must have talked to the book keep helping her a moment too long. Because Holst stopped and was waiting outside her bedroom door. 

“I noticed you have been spending a lot of time with that book keep. Has he caught your fancy?” He asked.

Hilda ignored him and went inside. That didn’t stop him though. He followed her right inside, armed with another question.

“Is he the reason you have been spending so much time in the library?” He asked.

Hilda moseyed over to her desk, where she started to fix a bracelet.

“No he’s not.” She replied coldly.

“Boys like that may seem like they care about you. They may seem like they are pure with good intentions. Then they will run your heart through the mud. I cannot stand by and let you fall for such a man.” Holst objected. 

“Holst he was just helping me find a few books.” She explained.

“That’s how it starts, come next spring you will be running away with him. I cannot let you throw away your life on some childhood crush.” He debated. 

Hilda rolled her eyes, he was ignoring reason now. 

“I will not let man dirty your pure heart Hilda. Stay away from boys.” He concluded.

She was starting to get tired of his lectures. In truth she had never had the slightest interest in that boy. Most of the men he lectured her about meant nothing to her. But she stayed quiet and let him play his annoying role of older brother. He would get bored of the act eventually. 

When Hilda turned 18 she enrolled as Garreg Mach. She had invited her worried brother to help her pack. She had reassured him that she would write to him frequently. Her words did seem to help sooth his worries. 

“Hilda what’s really worrying you?” She asked him.

“I’m worried about your safety of course.” He sighed.

He sat down on the edge of her bed. 

“How am I supposed to protect you from the men there?” He asked.

Hilda struggled to hide her annoyance. She was so tired of this topic. He was bound to have noticed her disinterest in men by now. 

“Can we please talk about something else?” She begged.

“This is an important topic Hilda. I cannot send you away unprepared.” He argued.

“Ughh!” She groaned.

“Man there will assure you that you are always the only one for them. Then turn around and say the same thing to the next girl he sees. Men are truly despicable creatures. This experience will be better if you avoid all men together. Especially that Gloucester boy, stay away from him.” He began.

Hilda continued to pack her things. All while silently praying the goddess struck her brother down. 

“The school also has a number of rogue knights there as well, avoid them as well. No, stay away from boys there.” Holst ordered. 

“I was already planning on it.” Hilda replied rolling her eyes. 

If he didn’t stop bringing this up, she was going to start pulling out her hair. 

As the school year rolled in and Hilda left home she felt a sense of relief. Her brother wouldn’t be breathing down her neck about anything. She loved him dearly, and knew that he cared deeply about her. But sometimes he was too protective of her. So much so Hilda found him more progress hindering her own laziness.

With this in mind she waited a few months to write to him for the first time. Hoping it would give him some time to relax and stop worrying over her.   
In her first letter she wrote about her classmates. Telling him everything that had happened. Form her conversation with Claude to how she had managed to trick Sylvain. While leaving out any details that might lead to another lecture. 

As the months went by, none of his response said anything about boys. Much to her relief, though it was most likely because he was busy. Tensions at the border were always high, which occupied most of his time. She herself had been quite busy as well, she had made a number of friends. Nowadays she spent most of her time with Marianne. 

The girl was shy, but sweet. Hilda enjoyed their time together. Most of it was done in the stables or in between the bookshelves of the library. They had greenhouse duty this month and she had been looking forward to it. When she wrote about it the following week, Holst said nothing about it. 

The next month was the ball, and she was very excited. While she hadn’t planned on it, Hilda had a date. A boy from one of the other classes had asked her and she had agreed. She had also agreed to help Marianne get ready. And she did, Marianne had looked so stunning. So much so that Hilda couldn’t take her eyes off her all night. That had even shared a dance together. That dance was the best of Hilda’s life, and left her wanting more.

She had planned to write about it but was unable to in the months of chaos that followed.

After the attack on Garreg Mach, Hilda returned home. Where she spent five long years fighting for peace. She had little time to think of romance or write her brother. Despite that she did have time to make it to the reunion. Where she rejoined her classmates. Together with the help of the professor, they managed to find peace again.

After the war had ended, things returned to normal. Holst was back at the border, and Hilda was at home. thought things were quite different from before. Hilda was frequently sending letters to someone. When she wasn’t writing letters, she was creating beautiful jewelry decorated in blues.   
While holst was guarding the border and carrying on as hero to the house. 

The next time the two saw each other was a somber carriage ride. Holst had been called to the Edmund estate. Hilda who sat across from him wore a bruise in her cheek and split lip. She had been accused of breaking into the estate, though the reason why was unknown. He suspected whatever the reason it was responsible for the injuries on her face. 

Despite having been insulted and assaulted, Hilda had a large grin on her face. She hadn’t stopped smiling since he had come to get her. Holst opened his mouth to say something but Hilda beat him to it.

“I’m getting married.” She grinned.

Holst’s words died in his tongue.

“That’s why I was there.” She explained.

Holst stared at her confused. 

“Hilda, you're not making any sense. The Margrave has no sons, only a daughter.” Holst informed.

“I was there for the daughter.” She replied. 

Holst just stared at her in disbelief.

“I asked Margrave for his daughter's hand. He laughed in my face. Then when he realized I was serious he slapped me. Told me he would never allow that kind of thing. But Marianne said yes, she said she would marry me. He got furious, started accusing me of things. Told me he would report it to his father. I did care about a thing he said, because Marianne said yes. She wants to marry me.” Hilda explained.

“I had no idea.” Holst said quietly.

“That's ok, I wasn’t sure I wanted you to.” She replied.

They were both silent, neither sure what to say next.

“Hilda?” Holst called.

“Yes.” She replied carefully.

“You know that this doesn’t change anything right. That I still love you, and want nothing but happiness for you. I’ll always be right here supporting you.” Holst smiled.

Hilda teared up at his words and pulled into a hug.

“You're going to love Marianne.” She whispered.

Truth be told, Holst had never thought he would find anyone good enough for his sister. Until he saw the two of them together. He had never seen Hilda try hard at anything, but the night before she had been working to the bone. Doing her very best to make sure everything was perfect for Marianne. It made the him smile from ear to ear. He had never seen his sister so happy. This girl truly brought out the best in her. 

Hilda left for a moment giving the two of them a chance to talk. 

“Thank you.” Holst said softly. 

“For what?”Marianne asked.

“For taking care of my sister. I used to think I was the only one who could. It seems you are better suited for the job then me.” He replied.

Marianne smiled. 

Maybe Holst's lessons had been wasted on Hilda, or maybe they had helped her find her true self.   
In the end , Holst found someone who could truly love his sister more than him.


	3. Asking Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and silly!

“This is dumb!” Hilda exclaimed.

“No it’s not it’s good practice!” Claude argued.

Hilda rolled her eyes. When Claude had offered to help this was not what she was expecting. It was naive to assume better of him. 

“I'm dead serious Hilda. This will help you with your nerves.” Claude added.

Hilda glances at the horse in front of her. 

“How is pretending Dorte is Marianne’s father going to help me?” She pressed.

Claude walked over and pet Dorte’s dark coat. 

“Your nervous about asking him right? So just pretend that this is him. Then when the time comes, if you get nervous just pretend the Margrave is a horse.” He explained. 

Hilda just stared at him for a moment. It wasn’t the worst idea. Plus there was no way of knowing it wouldn’t work unless she tried. 

“Ok fine. I’ll give it a try.” She huffed. 

“That’s the spirit!” Claude gave her a thumbs up. 

Hilda took a deep breath, and turned to the horse. 

“Dorte, I’m here today to ask you and important questions...” her face was growing hot, she felt so stupid. 

“I would like to ask permission to marry your daughter. I know that I don’t have much to offer her. But I want to make her as happy as she makes me. I want to make her smile, and dry her tears when she’s sad.” She mumbled.

Hilda gently placed her hand on his nose, gently petting it. 

“I know what people will say, and how they judge. I want to protect her from that too, just like you. So please give me a chance, I’m just a woman who loves your daughter. May I take her as my wife?” She whispered.

Dorte pushed against her, newly causing her to fall over. Claude was there to catch her before helping her to her feet.

“I think that means yes.” Claude smiled. 

She had been so absorbed in her speech that she had forgotten he was here. She was twice as embarrassed knowing he heard all that. 

“Did you mean all that?” He asked as if reading her mind. 

Hilda looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

“Of course I did, why else would I say it.” She mumbled.

“She’s lucky you have someone who loves her as much as you.” He smiled. 

Hilda smiled back, despite his strange methods he was a good friend. 

“Now we practice for Marianne!” He smirked.

Hilda’s smile dropped.

“What? No I’m not doing that, plus I don’t even have the ring with me.” Hilda groaned.

“That’s ok I have it.” He said holding up the silver band.

Hilda snatched it out of his hand. 

“Where did you get that?” She demanded.

“I picked it up off your desk. I assumed you would make an excuse, so I brought it with me.” He smirked again.

Hilda pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. 

“If I do this will you leave me alone?” She asked tiredly. 

“Yes! Just practice once that’s all I’m asking.” Claude agreed.

“Fine.” She huffed. 

She turned in her heel to face Dorte once more. She got down on one knee and glanced up at the horse. 

“Dorte, will you marry me? By the way, after you answer I plan on leaving the country for an uncertain amount of time. Don’t worry I’ll be back for you, eventually.” She deadpanned. 

She looked over at Claude without moving. 

“Ok wow, low blow. But I guess it counts.” He shrugged. 

Before Hilda could say anything else, the barn door slid open. Lysithea was standing in the doorway, taking in the strange scene.

“I’m sorry for interrupting, I’ll uh come back later.” She blurted before closing the door. 

Hilda stood and brushed off her clothes. Silently sitting in her own embarrassment, not wanting to look at Claude. 

“You should be more careful Hilda this is how weird rumors start.” He laughed. 

“Claude!” She yelped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know anything about horses

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or requests comment them! Or leave an ask on my tumblr: Weisssneezes!


End file.
